Ariel Tasanagi (Shinto)
'''First Name''' Ariel '''Last Name''' Tasanagi '''IMVU Name''' '''Nicknames''' (Does your god call you someting else of the sort? ) '''Age''' ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) '''Gender''' (Female/Male) '''Height''' ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) '''Weight''' ( Character weight goes here. ) '''God of Fate''' Strongest warrior in the Southern lands of the realm of Dark Hadou. His king was murdered in the shinto realm after Keyth took over. Leaving him kingless. A warrior with no cause. Though his a rank lower than Onigami. Being an Akuma. He is still very powerful. He beat Keyth in a hand to hand fight 5 times before Keyth beat. Though Keyths win crippled him for life. Chita's left eye is a fake. A Diamond made eye after Keyth puched it out of his head during a battle. Dispite his brutal animal battle ways, he's a very seducitve indivsual. He screwed around with the kings wife for years before Keyth slew him. Once the king was dead, Chita went to go and confesss his love for the queen. Only to find her in bed with Keyth... or better yet. Okami. An Enraged Chita lashed out at Keyth, but Keyth defeated him. Thus why one of his eyes is fake. His power is tremendous and throughout the Realm of dark Hadou. And the Shinto realm he's feared by all that come across him. A Commander in the Northern Armies his power has no end. He's about as physical as the monkey king Saru himself. Even so Chita's physical strength has no rival. He lift anything he wishes and pleases by simply eliminating the fact whatever is he's trying to life has weight and mass. Making it as light as a feather if he wanted. His speed is also un-rivaled. Able to move at the speed of light on the battle field with ease. '''Fighting Style''' [http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thunderous_Boxing Thunderous Boxing] This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wing_Chun Wing Chun] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_characters Chinese]: 詠春; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinyin pinyin]: yǒng chūn; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yale_romanization_of_Cantonese Cantonese Yale]: wihng chēun; literally "spring chant"), also [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romanisation romanised] as '''Ving Tsun''' or '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wing_Tsun Wing Tsun]''', (and sometimes substituted with the characters 永春 "[http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%B0%B8 eternal] [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%98%A5 springtime]"); is a concept-based [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_martial_arts Chinese martial art] and form of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Self-defense self-defense] utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in real world, close-range [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat combat]. The alternative characters 永春 "eternal spring" are also associated with some other southern Chinese martial arts, including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weng_chun Weng Chun Kungfu] and White Crane Weng Chun (Yong Chun). Powers ( Have a hayday. Only in the shinto realm.) '''Weapon of Choice''' ( Has the god bestowed you with a weapon in this realm? ) Allies/Enemies Ally/Enemy: Akuma Cheta Allied with ( Are they allied with the emporor and the Elites, or the Rebels with the legion.)) '''Roleplay Selection''' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ '''APPROVED BY'''